Kuno Se Entera De La Identidad De La Chica Pelirroja?
by StefaDbz
Summary: Ranma Esta Harto Del Acoso Que Sufre Por Parte De Kuno, y Nabiki Decide Ayudarle Para Que Kuno Se Entere De Quien Realmente Es "La Chica De Cabellos De Fuego" Sera Que Kuno Podrá Soportar La Verdad?


_**Hola Bueno Antes De Empezar Quería Dejar En Claro Que Ni Ranma Ni Todos Sus Personajes Me Perteneces... (Obvio) y Este Pequeño Y Gracioso One-Shot No Es Con Fines De Lucro... Todo Es Propiedad De Rumiko y Blah Blah Blah... Espero Les Guste y Dejen Review :3**_

* * *

• • •

Era Un Día Lunes Muy Normal y Cotidiano En La Banqueta De La Calle Podíamos Ver Ha Akane En Su Camino De Siempre... y Ha Ranma Que Venia Corriendo En La Cerca... Tratando De Alcanzarla...

—Oye Akane! Espérame...— Gritaba El Chico De La Trenza

—Ya Te Dije Que No Es Mi Culpa Que Te Hayas Despertado Tarde, Para La Próxima Despiértate Temprano... Flojo—

—"Despiértate Mas Temprano Flojo"— Decía En Tono Burlón Ha Su Prometida

—Hay Eres Un Odioso!— Y Le Sacaba La Lengua Ha Ranma

—Tu Eres Mas Odiosa— Y El Hacia Básicamente Lo Mismo

Los Dos Prometidos Se Dirijan A si Ala Escuela... Ninguno De Los Dos Apartaba La Mirada, y Segian Con La Lengua De Fuera... Pero En Ese Momento Comenzó Ha Llover

—Oh No... Lo Que Me Faltaba— Decía El Joven Ojiazul Mientras Se Convertía En "Chica" Por La Lluvia

—Jajaja, Bueno Sera Mejor Que Busques Un Lugar Seco Para Atajarse De La Lluvia Mientras Yo Busco Agua Caliente y Una Sombrilla— Decía Mientras Se Atajaba Con Su Mochila y Se Iba Alejando...

—Ha.. Gracias, Akane—

—Eh? Em... Si... De Nada—

Cuanto Antes "La Joven Pelirroja" Se Trataba De Atajar De La Lluvia Y De La Nada, Y Para Su Desgracia... "El Rayo Azul" De La Escuela Furinkan Aparecía De repente

—Oh Hermosa Pelirroja... No Sabes El Gusto Que Me Da Verte, Hace Mucho Tiempo Que No Te Veía... No Sabes Lo Feliz Que Soy— Decía Emocionado El Joven Kuno, Mientras Abrazaba A Su "Pelirroja" Con Mucho Mucho Amor

—Aaggg... Aléjate De Mi Retrasado Mental!— Gritaba Enojada Mientras Ponía Un Pie Bruscamente El La Cara Del Joven Kuno

—Que!? Acaso No Te Da Gusto Verme Mi Amor?— Decía Aun Con El Pie De La Joven Pelirroja En La Cara

—Cuantas Veces Debo Decirte... QUE NO SOY TU AMOR!— Gritaba Furiosa La Chica Del Cabello De Fuego

—Hay Vamos! No Seas Timida... ¿Porque No Me Das Un Beso Amada Mia— Y Mientras Intentaba Besar Ha La Chica

—ESO JAMAS ME OISTE!— Y Mientras Le Daba Una Patada Que Mando Ha Volar Lejos Muy Lejos Al Rayo Azul

—Uff... Pero Que Pesado Es Ese Sujeto— Decía Mientras Una Pequeña Gota De Sudor Se Veía En La Cabeza De La Pelirroja

—Oye Ranma Aquí Esta El Agua Caliente— Gritaba La Joven Tendo Mientras Se Acercaba Ha "Ella" Y También Ha Un Lado De Akane La Acompañaba La Mediana De Las Tendo... Nabiki

—Em... Gracias Akane— Y Se Vaciaba El Agua Caliente Encima

—Cuando Veníamos Para Acá No Pude Evitar Notar Que Kuno Vino Aquí Ha Molestarte Verdad?— Decía La Mediana De Las Tendo

—Si... Ese Tipo Simplemente No Deja De Molestarme... Ya No Se Que Hacer Para Quitármelo De Encima—

—Pues Yo Tengo Una Solución Ha Tu Problema Querido Ranma— Decía La Mediana De Las Tendo Con Una Mirada Codiciosa Ha Ranma

—Y Esta Vez Cuanto Me Va Costar Nabiki?—

—2000 Yens!— Dijo Segura De Si La Niña Tendo

—2000 Yens!? Debes Estar Loca—

—Quieres Que Te Ayude Con El Problema Que Tienes Con Kuno o No Ranma... Dime!?—

—Ok... Esta Bien... Pero Dime Que Debo De Hacer?—

—Pues Esto Es Muy Sencillo Ranma... Quiero Que Le Envíes Una Nota Ha Kuno, Citalo En El Dojo Mañana Por La Tarde Quieres?—

—Citarlo!? Pero Eso En Que Ayuda Ha Ranma, Nabiki?— Pregunto Extrañada La Niña De Pelo Azul

—Ranma Haz Lo Que Te Dije, Yo Se Mi Cuento... Tu Solo Limítate Ha Seguir Mis Ordenes, De Acuerdo?— Decía Segura De Si Nabiki

—Muy Bien... Pero Mas Vale Que Esto Funcione— Y Mientras Le Daba Los 2000 Yens Ha Nabiki

—Como Siempre Es Un Placer Hacer Negocios Contigo Ranma...— Y Mientras Reía Codiciosa mente

• • •

Mientras Tanto En La Escuela Furinkan y En El Salón De Nabiki y Kuno...

—Oye Kuno...— Hablaba La Mediana De Las Tendo

—Eh? Que Quieres Ahora Nabiki Tendo?—

—Oh Nada... Solo Vengo Ha Entregarte Una Nota..—

—Una Nota Dices? Y Ami En Que Podría Interesarme Una Simple Nota.. Nabiki Tendo?—

—Eh!? Acaso No Te Interesa Saber Lo Que Tu "Chica Pelirroja" Te Escribio?— Decía Codiciosa mente La Niña Tendo

—De La Chica Pelirroja Dices!? DÁMELA! QUIERO SABER LO QUE ME ESCRIBIÓ MI AMADA!— Decía Desesperado El Rayo Azul

—Claro... Por 3000 Yens—

—3000 Yens!? Acaso Estas Loca Nabiki Tendo!?—

—Ha.. Acaso No Quieres La Nota?—

—No Digas Eso... Claro Que La Quiero—

—Muy Bien 4000 Yens— y Mientras Nabiki Estendia Su Mano Para Recibir El Dinero

—Pero Hace Un Segundo Me Dijiste Que Eran 3000 Yens!—

—Al Parecer El Precio Subió...Vamos No Seas Tacaño...—

El Rayo Azul Kuno Tatewaki Pago Los 4000 Yens y Comenso Ha Leer La Nota De Su "Amada Pelirroja"

*Nota*

~Querido Kuno, Perdona Por Mi Comportamiento De La Mañana... Es Que Me Encontraba Muy De Malas Porque Hace Mucho Que No Te Veo... Pero Hay Algo Muy Importante Que Debo Decirte.. Así Que Quiero Que Vallas Mañana Al Dojo Tendo Por La Tarde... Así Que Espero Que No Faltes Querido Kuno...~

SIEMPRE TUYA... LA CHICA DE LA TRENZA...

De Inmediato La Cara Del Joven Kuno Cambio Completamente y No Podía Sacar De Su Cabeza La Imagen De Su Amada Pelirroja

—Oh Mi Dulce Dulce Pelirroja... Mañana Quiere Verme... Soy Tan Feliz... Por Fin Me Confesara Su Amor y Ella y Yo Podremos Intercambiar Diarios y Luego Seremos Novios... y Luego Ella Sera Mi Esposa... Pero Que Felicidad!—

Y Ha Lo Lejos Se Veía Una Nabiki Con Cara De Satisfacción y Éxito

—Muy Bien... Face 1 Completada— Decía Feliz La Mediana De Las Tendo Mientras Se Soplaba Con El Gran Fajo De Billetes

• • •

Ala Mañana Siguiente

Nabiki , Ranma "Chica" y Akane Se Encontraban En El Dojo Esperando Ha Kuno

—En Realidad Crees Que Esto Va Funcionar... Nabiki?— Preguntaba Preocupado Ranma

—Ten Por Seguro Que Si Mi Querido Ranma— Decia Segura De Si La Castaña

—Y Por Eso Trajiste Tantas Cubetas Con Agua Fría y Caliente... Acaso Piensas Convertir Ha Ranma En Hombre Frente Ha Los Ojos De Kuno?— Pregunto La Pequeña Tendo

—Jaja... Así Es!—

Pasaron Unos Minutos Mas y De Pronto Llego El Rayo Azul Kuno Tatewaki Al Dojo Tendo

—Pelirroja Aquí Estoy Tal y Como Lo Pediste— Decía Serio El Rayo Azul

—Emm... Que.. Que Bien Que Ya Estés Aquí Kuno Jeje—

—Hay Ami También Me Da Gusto Verte Mi Amada Pelirroja!— Decia Con Entuciasmo... Y Mientras Abrazaba Peligrosamente Ala "Chica Pelirroja"

—Aggg Alejate Kuno... No Me Dejas... Respirar!—

—Bueno Ya Sueltala No Kuno— Grito Akane

—Oh Akane Tendo... Tu También Estas Aquí! Esto Debe Ser Un Sueño.. Pero Por favor No Te Pongas Celosa! Que Cuando Tu Me Lo Pidas Tu y Yo Saldremos—

—Hay Kuno! Pero Que Tonto Eres!— Gritaba Enojada Akane

Y Mientras Recibía Una Patada Voladora Por Parte De Ranma

—Bueno Kuno... La Razón Por La Que... Em La "Chica Pelirroja" Te Cito Es Porque... Ella Tiene Algo Importante Que Decirte—

—Emm... Si Asi Es... Hay Algo Importante.. Que Debes Saber... Acerca De Mi, Y Quiero Que Prestes Mucha Atención Si? Kuno?—

La Mediana De Las Tendo Vació Agua Hirviendo Ha Ranma y Este Se Convertía En Hombre

—Aagggg! Nabiki! PUDISTE A VER CONSEGUIDO AGUA MAS TIBIA!—

—Jaja.. Lo siento—

Y Ha Unos Pasos Mas El Rayo Azul Se Quedo Boquiabierto Al Ver Aquella Transformación!

—Y Ahora Presta Mas Atención Kuno— Decía Nabiki

Entonces Nuevamente Nabiki Vació Agua Fría y Ranma Se Convertía De Nuevo En "La Chica Pelirroja"

—ESTO... ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! NO... NO PUEDO CREERLO— Decía Boquiabierto Kuno

—Así Es... Ahora! Conoces Mi Secreto—

Y Nabiki Volvía Ha Mojar Ha Ranma Con Agua Hirviendo

—Hey! Porque Hiciste Eso!?—

—Era Para Que Ha Kuno No Le Quedara Ninguna Duda—

—ES QUE... ESTO... ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!— Seguía Boquiabierto El Rayo Azul

—Si.. Esto Es Increíble! Pero Kuno... Tómalo Con Calma Quieres!?— Decía Ranma Para Tranquilizar Ha Kuno

—ES QUE... AUN... AUN NO ME CABE EN LA CABEZA... RANMA SAOTOME TU...— Decia Un Poco Enojado El Rayo Azul

—Hey Tranquilo Kuno... No Es Mi Culpa En Primer Lugar Tu Fuiste El Tonto Que Se Enamoro De...—

—RANMA SAOTOME TU... TU... TU ERES UN MAGO!—

Y De Inmediato Todos Cayeron Al Suelo Con Una Gota De Sudor En La Cabeza

—Pero Dime Ranma Saotome... Ha Donde Metiste Ala Chica De Cabello De Fuego?— Preguntaba Enojado El Rayo Azul

—AAAGGGRRR... KUNO! ERES UN TONTO!— Y De Una Patada Ranma Mando Ha Volar Lejos Muy Lejos Al Rayo Azul!

• • •

* * *

_**Gracias Por Leer... Besos!**_


End file.
